Forever and Ever Amen
by twilight is my heroine
Summary: Set in Plymouth MA, in the 1600's, a girl named Delilah is suddenly changed one night, then her world is turned upside down. very sad, one shot! please read!


**Disclaimer: hey guys its Delia again!! this is a one shot look at how a girl named Delilah got changed, hee hee hee Delilah. I do not own Edward Cullen or Jacob Black sadly, but one day I will!! MUHHAHAHAH!! but back to this... where was I ?? oh yes but I do own every body in this story! It is colpletly original, except for how the vamps get turned of course all the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer on that one! **

I could hear the fire crackling inside the hearth of the fireplace. Whilst I could not see the fire, for my youngest sibling Kathrin was sleeping in front of it, I could still feel its comforting warmth across the room. Kathrin had been sick with the fever for three days tomorrow. Mother had made me keep watch over her this clear July night while she slept.

The others had not slept for the past two days because of it. Nathan my elder brother had watched her last night, taking turns with Elizabeth and Joshua during the first night. It was now my turn, for Mary and Sara were much to young to stay up till this hour of night. Over the crackling of the fire I could hear everyone's soft quite snores through the house, and the warm breeze rustling the leaves of our maple tree outside of our home.

Getting up from my cot that had been placed beside Kathrin I walked on the tips of my toes, for I did not wish to awaken her, to the window. The moon was almost full, another day or two and it would almost be time for my wedding. The son of the town doctor had come to call upon me three months ago. John Van Allen was his name. When he had come I hadn't cared much for him but days turned into weeks and weeks to months and our love grew. Our wedding had been planed to be on the night of the full moon, for that was when he had first met me, as he recalled. I could feel the anticipation growing and filling me into my bones.

I sighed and walked over to check on Kathrin, she was sleeping just as soundly as when I had left her. I decided to take a walk under the moon, when I could not sleep I would do this often. Silently I walked out into the yard. The crisp summer grass felt welcoming under my bare feet. The warm breeze blew my auburn hair away from my face and the light of moon made my skin glow softly. I drew in a deep breath and quickly turned around when I heard quite footsteps in the shadows of the night.

"Who's there? Let your presence be known!" I whispered. When all I heard was a soft velvety laugh I turned to run back inside the house but something hard and cold grabbed my arm a slung me over its shoulder. I tried to struggle out of the creatures arms but all my attempts failed terribly. I heard the laughter again and a horrible shrike escaped from my throat. Then the beast stopped and through me on the hard earth. The blow imminently knocked me out. Then I could feel it pick me up again.

I awoke in a clearing in the forest I had never seen before in Plymouth. The sun shown through the tops of the trees. Then I remembered what had happened the night before and jumped to my feet. That was when I saw the monster leaning agents a tree. He was shimmering in the sunlight and he seemed to feel my curiosity. I had never seen anything more beautiful than this being. Then I took back everything I had said when I gazed into his piercing scarlet eyes. He smiled exposing his white teeth, then the smiled faded into a grimace that showed anger and hunger, an intense look to the likes I had never seen.

Turing to run into the trees he was in front of me in a heart beat. He pushed me down into the grass and flashed to the spot where my head would soon land. I turned away exposing my neck and then felt a surging pain burn its way into my neck. He had bit me. I screamed out in agony and for help, even though I was sure not a sole was within shouting distance. I could feel the warm liquid run down my neck and wet my hair, the monsters cold hard lips sucking the life out of me, and then a new pain one that masked the pain that of the bite. A burning starting at my neck, it inflamed me and over took me in every sense.

It was unbearable. Oh how the heat felt! It was to the likes of which I had never felt. Even worse than the time I had burnt my hand. Then everything went black, my vision blurred from the tears and pain and I lost all concessions.

I awoke sometime later and found the fire was still there but the beast was gone. I looked at myself and was stunned to see that flames did not cover my body but in their place was a huge stain of blood. The pain grew more intense as the seconds crawled by. My thoughts were not even comprehendible anymore. Nothing made any sense. I tried to get up but when I moved I found the fire only grew worse.

The fire had spread from my neck into my arms and legs. I shrieked out in agony for what seemed like hours, and cool tears saturated my burning face. I laid there through the night and another day, screaming out for help most of it. The grass all around me was stained also and the red of the blood seemed to match the fire spreading through what was left of my veins.

The pain seemed to dull over the next couple of hours sending waves of relief washing through my body. Then I felt the fire make itself known once again, much, much worse than it had been before. It surged through my chest and I screamed out in agony. Then as quickly as the pain had come it was gone.

I laid down in the grass and took in a sigh of relief and seemed to smell everything all around me but that was soon over taken by the smell of my blood which was spread all over and around me. Then I felt a new burning in the back of my throat, a new one that did not hurt as much as it sickened my. I had an over whelming sensation to drink... blood and lots of it.

Flying up from my spot in the grass I looked down at myself. My skin was sparkling like a diamonds, just like the monster who had done this to me. I screamed out again only this time it did not sound like my voice either it sounder more like my voice mixed with velvet. Exactly like the monsters. What had he turned me into?

I ran into the trees to escape the sun and just ran. For some reason I never tired I just kept running. Trees and dark shapes raced by on either side of me. Only did I stop when i reached the bay at sundown. Walking toward the water I saw my self only it wasn't me this new being was much to lovely to be me. My skin was pale and flawless and my hair was more beautiful than it had been before. My face was perfectly framed and proportioned. Only when I looked harder did I see my self in the water.

I turned around from the water upon seeing my eyes. They were red so deep it seemed unreal. I turned and walked towards the harbor. Some people stopped to stare at me, but I cared not the only thing I was thinking of was not slaughtering them right on the spot. Then did I only realize what they were staring at. The blood was still covering my night dress, I began to walk slower in the direction of my house.

I could hear the voices coming from inside the dwelling. I then heard John's familiar voice and dashed towards the door. I pulled open the door and stepped into the candle lit room. John was sitting in one corner of the room with his head in his hands, through the fire light I could just make out tears flowing down his cheeks. Mother and Father were standing beside him. The rest of my siblings were sitting at out kitchen table. I looked out the window and saw that the moon was full, this was our wedding night I then remembered.

His head raised in his hands and his gaze met that of mine.

"Delilah! Oh thank heavens thou are back!" He said as he embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I quickly pulled away when I saw Kathrin in the other corner of the room. John's father Dr. Van Allen was bleeding her. I fought the urge to kill her and began to run out of the room but John's hand caught mine. I quickly through him to the ground and flew over to where my little sister rested peacefully. I looked into her eyes and then sunk my razor sharp teeth into her flesh. The warmth of her living blood filled my mouth. I did not stop until I was sure that I had drained every bit that she contained. Next to go was Dr. Van Allen, then John, Elizabeth, Nathan, Mary, Sara, Mother, Father, and then Joshua. I looked around the lifeless room at the dead corpses lay sprawled around the room. My whole family lay dead at my feet at my fault. I walked over to John and stroked his cold hand. I killed them it was all my fault! Anther scream filled the room, I recognized this as my own. I turned and ran through the door leaving all my pain behind

**Depressing isnt it? Yeah I know I was like crying when I was writing it! :(!! tear tear please review! i mean really it doesnt take that long and it would really make my day a heck of a lot better! and one day when I do own Edward and Jacob I might share them with you if you review! PLEASEE!! **


End file.
